


Nothing Serious

by redbaixian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbaixian/pseuds/redbaixian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan no debió pedir honestidad por parte del actor-idol Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa si hay algún error, y gracias a clubchicken por dejarme traducir esto. <3

**Título:** Nothing Serious  
**Autora** :clubchicken  
**Pairing** :selu (sehun/luhan)  
**Traducción** : redbaixian

**Resumen:** Luhan no debió  pedir honestidad por parte del actor-idol Oh Sehun.

 

 

[ Nothing Serious | Original ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/927871/nothing-serious-hunhan-selu)

 

✧Prefacio✧

—Así que, ¿está saliendo con alguien ahora?—la entrevistadora pregunta cruzando sus piernas revelando su piel de porcelana vestida en una ajustada falda negra. Si Luhan no está equivocado lo está haciendo a propósito. La cámara enfoca al segundo actor principal  del reparto del drama que está promocionando en el show de medianoche. Tiene el cabello hacia atrás, jeans ajustados cubren sus largas piernas y  un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga ocultando las marcas de los moretones morados en su cuello. Luhan sabe esto porque ha pasado todo el día pensando en más temprano en la mañana cuando Sehun lo ha levantado para despedirse  con un beso en el lado de su labio. Terminaron en el piso de madera dura con Sehun arriba de él, abordándolo, como si la noche anterior no hubiera drenado toda su energía. Él aún podía recordar la manera en la que Sehun gemía cuando adjunto sus labios en su cuello  varias veces antes de que Sehun apagara su sonante teléfono y dejara a Luhan arriba en la cama para proceder a tocarlo en lugares que ya sabía harían al otro débil.

 

 

 

Destella una sonrisa que destaca sus mejillas revelando sus altos pómulos, como pensando en las palabras correctas para decir sin joder nada. Se revuelve en su asiento jugando con el cable del micrófono en su solapa —Nadie, por el momento—finalmente dice.

 

—Yo tampoco—la entrevistadora exclama dibujando risas por parte del set. _¿Está si quiera autorizada de decir eso? ¿A dónde ha ido el profesionalismo de la televisión?_ Luhan nota como su piel es mucho más lechosa y suave que la de ella. Está contento de que la siguiente pregunta no está dirigida a Oh Sehun, ver a la chica coqueteando sin vergüenza en televisión nacional aspiró más energía de lo que creyó que haría.

 

Nunca me dijiste que eras famoso, mensajea a Sehun justo después que apaga la televisión. El Sehun que conocía le dijo que trabaja en la industria del entretenimiento. Que falló en su primera audición en SM Entreteintment, y la segunda después de esa antes de comenzar a modelar para pequeños anuncios y apareciendo como extra en pequeñas películas comerciales*. Entiende que no está exactamente mintiendo. Pero de todas formas, una explicación estaba pendiente.

 

Su teléfono suena dos veces una hora después.

 

 

_ Puedo pasar por ti a las once _ , el primero lee, _puedo explicar_.

_Deberías_ , responde de vuelta. Ni siquiera cinco segundos después, su teléfono suena y Luhan casi se asfixia en vivo leyéndolo.

 

_ Estaré usando mi lengua ;) _

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> "N.A: ésta historia puede parecer muy ligera al principio pero no quiero mentir porque se tornará oscura en algún punto"


End file.
